wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Thor's guide to win a Battleground
Introduction IF you come here and find the page unifinished. i m probably still working on this but for the next few days i m gonna create a pvp guide for those who are new to pvp. So let's get started. a battleground is an instance where you have to complete a certain task in before the other faction does. Depending on the battleground you will be in a 10, 15, or 40 man group. One of the most important parts of pvp is understanding that tough you might be good geared and doing everything right, there are still 9 to 39 other players that can fail So if you 're following this guide perfectly this does not make you win every battleground. But whatever happens, stay calm and don't go nerdraging. You will notice whenever someone starts a nerdrage your team members will get frustrated and preform les. This will lead to a loss most of the time. ---- How to start? I am not going to tell you how to play your class. so the first thing you need to do for your self is how you can play your class with confort. You want to pick a class that fits you. It 's not because they say hunters own in pvp that you will own with a hunter. sometimes the class just doesn't fit you. Once you have your class solved you want to have as many spells bind to keys as possible. you might get away with mouse clicks in raids and dungeons but in a battleground that will get you killed, although i have to admit that casters can get away with it somethimes while mellee players can't affort it since they re gonna use their mouse mostly for steering their character in unpredictable paterns around their target. The next thing you want is to have the correct addons installed. not every addon is a must but some of them give you just that bit of information over your enemy to get the winning hand. other addons make it easyer for you to do certain combo's or cast your spell or cc on the correct target. some just make it easyer to see what debufs you have and what debufs your targets have. of course you can play pvp without addons and certain players have a relatively slow pc. I can't make you buy a new pc but if yours is running slow and gets stuck a lot i suggest to get a new one for those lag moments are gonna be the moment you die. Keybinds Like i said before, Keybinds are one of the most important things to be good in pvp. Wat you want to do is to bind as many spells as possible to a key. also you want to bind your trinket and other items that have a "use" on them to a key. This way you will be able to react as fast as possible and counteract on whatever your opponent does. the best way to bind your keys is to put them to the keys close to your left hand. possibly around "wasd" (or "zqsd" for azerty users) this way you can reach every key without moving your hand and your right hand can use the mouse for steering. bartender is a good addon to do this Gear Gear is another Important thing in pvp. since blizzard decided you need other stats for pvp you want to get pvp gear. how do you get pvp gear? well you buy it with honnor, how do you get honnor? you win in pvp. I see what 's going wrong here but you will just have to coope with it. the best thing you can do is buy or craft some of the craftable pvp gear to get started. some pvp blues may be more valuable than a pvp epic. in any case you will just have to find out what works best for you. i can imagine you don't want to replace a 398 gearpiece cause you will drop a lot of stats, but in that case you can considder putting resilience gems on it. if you have a lot of justice points or valor points you can go to one of the jp/vp vendors and change them for honnor points /conquest points these will get you a good pvp set to start with. since 4.3 they also made it easyer to earn conquest points without doing arena or RBG Use of CC CC is everything. the most common statement is "a cc'd player equals a dead player" when you see an enemy being cc'd, whatever you do. don't' breack it. if you have double cc abbilities make sure your target didn't use a trinket that breaks it and if he does. cc him again. there is nothing else to tell about this. I presume you know your class better than i do. Addons How silly this can be, having the correct set of addons can give you a huge advantage over the other team. However, if it comes to the point that your addons cause you to have lag spikes or other problems that can influence your reaction speed. turn them off. "It's better to not know who the enemy healers are and kill some of them than know who they are but not being able to attack them." what kind of addons you use mostly depends on your class. dk's might use a disease tracker and warlocks are probably tracking their dots as well. but there are some addons out there that really give you the intel you need about the other team and those are useful for anyone. for example. battleground targets- this one gives you an extra window with therein the player of the opposing faction together with spec and health bar. this way you know if they have healers, tanks, rogues, before the battle even started. knowing what you re up against can influence your tactic. focusheals- reports the enemy healers in chat. verry useful to have a quick report in your group and let everyone know who the healers are. (healers need to be killed asap) bg defender- a verry useful incoming reporting tool. this adds a small window with a few buttons so you ca report the incomings in a certain base just by clicking a button. it auto tracks your location. the only thing you need to do is click on the number of incoming enemy's and it reports it in your battleground chat. I have an addon pack made that i use for pvp here but remember, if any of these addons make you go slow, just turn it off. I hope this was useful information and you can get started on doing some good pvp. I just gave you the basics, there are some pretty good Class guides out there for pvp if you need more class spesific info on how to use your skills but since i only play DK pvp i can't get deeper into the spesific classes. If you want to leave any coments about anything you can leave them on the curse page with the addon pack. Thanks for reading this.